Puddleducks
by Arre-Kate
Summary: a lot of glimpses into katie and olivers relationship, will eventually end on their wedding night. were katie and oliver made for each other? please read and review. COMPLETE!
1. 1 Thomas BELL

Summary: a collection of memories from Katie and Oliver's friends and family about Katie and Olivers relationship. It begins with her older brother Thomas bells thoughts.

Puddleducks

By: Lady Arre

_Authors note just a little something, hope you enjoy,

* * *

_

_Chapter One Thomas BELL_

I still laugh when I remember my sixth birthday; my uncle jerry had recently gotten married and as a result had moved out of my grandparents' home. My mother ,heavily pregnant; my father and my Nanna were talking about it and they all seemed thrilled that Jerry no longer lived in England. I suppose I formed the idea during that conversation that if I wanted to get rid of someone getting them married off was the best way.

When I was five and six the person I most wanted to get rid of was my father's best friend's son Oliver. Yes the very same Oliver wood that you all know and love. The reason was simple, he had stolen my birthday. i was celebrating my thiord birthday when he was born and my father made me finish my dinner quickly so we could go celebrate with his best mate Hamish. three years after when we celebrating my sixth birthday and olivers third, i was ready to tie him up and throw him in the lake.

So when they brought my birthday cake out that day and told me to make a wish,thatwas exactly what I did. I wished with all my might that a girl would come marry Oliver and take him away. My mother went in to labour that very second and within twenty minutes I had a little sister who I now also had to share a birthday with.

I don't know if that was just coincidence or whether my baby sister has only ever existed to drive Oliver wood mad with love for her.

because love her he did right from that very first moment.

* * *

_Authors note: so what do you think? press the pretty little button and tell me._

_Disclaimer: Oliver and Katie bell are JK rowlings, puddleducks came from Beatrix potters story and Thomas bell is my own. No infringement on copyright intended._


	2. 2 Marie BELL

_Puddleducks_

_By: Lady Arre_

_A/N Katie's mum remembers something from Katie's childhood.

* * *

_

Chapter Two: Andrey Bell (Katies mother)

My baby Katie was three when we gave her the Puddlemere united t-shirt. She loved it, and wore it everywhere Come to think of it… all the kids were Puddlemere united fans, Thomas, Oliver Wood and my baby Katie. Just like their fathers.

I remember one day when it was raining the boys had gone outside to play and they had left Katie at home by herself even though I'd told Thomas that he was to take care of her. The poor child screamed and screamed but realised that the boys weren't going to come back for her. So being the adventurous little soul my baby has always been she pulled on her Wellingtons and ran outside after them. The boys were a the lake, fishing or whatever it was they did down there. Katie ran after them in nothing but a nappy, her Puddlemere shirt and Oliver's old Wellingtons. Oliver had seen her first, and he tried to make Thomas wait for her. But Thomas just wanted to keep on going, so little Oliver pushed himself overboard and swam out to her. I had the fright of my life when I realised that Katie wasn't in the house.

Imagine my relief when I looked outside my kitchen window to see the two children both soaking wet and muddy walking up the drive way, and young Oliver, having given his own jacket up to keep my baby warm!

He took her inside ran the bath and got her washed up and warm and then came out and told me in his little Scottish accent. "Katie followed us Mrs Bell, but I wouldn't let her drown!"

Katie then ran out still in the nude and declared. "my puddle shirt has mud on it!" Oliver took the girl by the hand and helped her scrub it. I could hear them talking in the bathroom.

"Did you see me swim Obbiler?" Katie asked, proud as punch. Obbiler was the closest thing to Oliver she could say when she was three.

"Just like a duck Katie Kates!"

"A puddleduck!" Katie yelled, "my puddle shirt!"

"That's clever Katie Kates, puddleducks! Can I be a puddleduck too?

I didn't hear anymore but at dinner that night youngOliver announced that he and my baby Katie were going to be puddleducks and when they grew up they'd live in a castle in Scotland, and play quidditch for Puddlemere.

I suppose that Oliver had his designs on my baby even then…

* * *

A/N does this sound motherish to you? Please tell me what you think.I always reply to my reviewers. 


	3. 3 Hamish WOOD

_Puddleducks_

_By: Lady Arre_

* * *

Chapter Three: James Wood

(olivers dad)

Annabell died when my boy was nine. He didn't understand what was happening, but it soon dawned on the lad that his mother wasn't going to come and tuck him in at night anymore and he cried for days. I felt so sorry for the lad that when he asked to go see my mate Tristan Bell's kids I could hardly refuse him.

Tristan must have explained to the kids because the second Oliver stepped in the bells door, Tristan's lass Katie and my lad just clung to each other. Katie had picked him a flower- a tiny scotch thistle and Oliver kissed her on the cheek.

When we went home that evening Oliver refused to let Katie Bell go. Poor lad had the idea in his head that if he let her out of his sight she'd leave him too. Women were too weak and they needed someone to look after them the lad told me. Perhaps he was right. If I had been with Anna she might not have drowned.

Young Katie just laughed at him. "I'm your Puddleduck nothing can kill me Obbilla."

Young Oliver still wouldn't let her go. "I don't care you're not allowed to go swimming without me Katie Bell" he told her firmly.

"Oliver that's not fair" she had scowled and bopped him on the nose just like a mother cat would've.

Oliver grabbed her hands. "Promise Katie" the lad pleaded.

The lass bopped him on the nose again. "I can swim better than you anyhow"

Oliver hugged her, " I love you, Katie Puddleduck, don't leave me like mum did"Oliver was crying by this stage.

"I'm never gonna leave you Obbilla you big oaf!" Katie chided and kissed him on the cheek. "ever!"

Oliver smiled and squeezed the lasses hand. "Better not" he sniffed.

"go home Obbilla, you're tired"

Oliver grinned, "You are too"

"I'll sleep as soon as you're at home and in bed Oliver Wood"

The lass always made me laugh, no woman has ever had as much hold on her man as Katie Bell had on Oliver Wood.

* * *

_Authors Note: yep another one, i'm going to do every three years until katie is 21 and oliver is 24. so thats counts on fingers another four chapters? something like that. who should do the hogwarts chapters? i think i'll have angelina write one alicia another and maybe the twins? i don't know. press the button and tell me what you think?_

Disclaimer: not mine, never was, never will be.


	4. 4 Prof Minerva McGONNAGAL

_Puddleducks_

_By: Lady Arre_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Professor Minerva McGonagall._

I always had a soft spot for Oliver wood. Ever since his first day at Hogwarts.

I can still remember the disappointed look on his face when he found out that first years weren't allowed to play quidditch for the house teams or for that matter- even own a broom. The poor lad was heart-broken. Iwas sure he was going to burst into tears.

Of course after I had seen his tryout the following year I could hardly help but laugh- it was no wonder the boy was heart broken- he handled that broom like it was another of his own limbs. and the way he and thomas bell worked together was simply awe-inspiring...

Young Mr. Wood was over the moon when he made the team, i don't believe i've even seen Albus Dumbledore babble so much nonsense. the only time i've ever seen Oliver happier was when Katie Bell was announced a gryffindor. i knew immediately that i must keep an eye upon the two of them once thay realised the chemistry they had.

As it turned out Oliver woodhad a stubborn streak in him a mile wide and though they were always the best of friends I spent more time trying to get them together than trying to keep them off each other. i only ever caught behaving somewhat inappropriately once, right before oliver was leaving school.

Now if only the same could've been said about those Weasley twins…

* * *

_Authors Note: sorry about the James/Hamish thing i just realised it and i'm to lazy to fix it. Olivers dads name is Hamish Wood. not James. _

_Sorry about that. _

_but anyway i hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you thought and who you think should write katie making the quidditch team? i'm thinking angelina but i'm not sure. so review and tell me!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, jk owns hp stuff, beatrix potter owns 'puddleducks'_


	5. 5 Angelina JOHNSON

_Puddleducks_

_By: Lady Arre_

_A/N: figured that atleast one of them would keep a diary, so heres extracts from ange's _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five: Angelina JOHNSON_

Extract from Ange's diary.

_>September 12th _

_Our captain is an idiot._

_It cannot be argued,_

_Do you know what he did today? He held chaser tryouts, which is understandable since we are one short, but his best mate- that second year, Katie bell, tried out and he won't take her. He said its not right because she is his best mate! But she's the best and even he admits it but he still won't take her! _

_Why are Scots so troublesome? Katie's not even mad at him! She told me after her tryout that that's just Oliver, actually I think she said Obbila or something odd like that. Maybe she has a speech impairment? _

_Anyway the poor girls the best, she flies brilliantly and whats more she's the right size for her and Alicia to do that ravers-slide play. Licia and I could never get it because I'm so short and she over flies me. Why doesn't Oliver just put her on the team? Its not as if we won't get along with her or anything? Shes a great girl, so sweet and shes funny too. She's mature for her age, probably more mature than Oliver and Fred and George are. I just don't get it…_

_Seeker tryouts are on Saturday afternoon. I hope Jack tries out he's such a catch!

* * *

_

_>September 13th  
_

_He still hasn't agreed. Oliver called a meeting right after lunch and asked us who we thought should be on the team as the new chaser. Even Fred and George agree on Katie. Wood was reluctant to say yes though. But me and Fred grabbed his arms and said we were holding him hostage until he accepts her. He just laughed at us and because he's so much bigger escaped anyway. Then George threatened that Fred and he would never ever let him sleep trouble-free again if he doesn't. _

_It was Alicia who finally got him to do it though, she had been quiet most of the meeting but after George said that she shushed him and looked at Oliver curiously._

"_I know why you don't want her on the team Oliver"_

"_why?" he goes._

"_because youre in love with her and don't want her hit by a bludger or to fall off her broom or anything. And whats more the Slytherin captain has hit on every female quidditch player in the school, especially the gryffindorsand you don't wanted his pus filled head anywhere near her."_

_Oliver was bright red and his accent went really strong like it always does when one of us catches him off his guard or he's angry._

_I think he does have a crush on her, but he let her on the team anyway and on our first practise with her this evening after dinner. he was clucking around her like a pregnant lady. Fred and George were picking on him so bad afterwards.

* * *

_

I read over these entries and cannot help but laugh, though I cringe also at how awkward the language is, Oliver didn't stop clucking over Katie though, especially in her fourth year when Warrington knocked her out. Flint did hit on her though… Oliver was ready to have his head for that. I can remember how he stalked around for weeks because Katie wouldn't just reject him. The funny thing was Katie only didn't because she loved getting Oliver so worked up. She couldn't stand flint! Oliver wouldn't hear his name for about a year after that without getting all touchy. Fred used to tease him about it inexorably.

We have a good many laughs about that even now.

* * *

_Authors note: felt like i needed a bit of a different style. so there we go chapter what is it now? six? i can't remember. anyway please review and tell me what you thought. and then just cause i can- i will love you forever!_

_hehehe_

_disclaimer: not mine its all someone elses._


	6. 6 Alicia SPINNET

_Puddleducks_

_By: Lady Arre_

_Chapter Six: Alicia SPINNET_

* * *

"Katie?" I had asked, the poor girlhad beencurled up in front of the fire, clinging to a picture of Oliver. "Kates, what wrong"

"I miss him so much Lishe,"

I whistled soothingly, "Oliver wouldn't want you to be miserable, come on lets go get the catologue and order our dresses for the yule ball" I had answered her.

"oh merlin!" Katie gasped. "i'm gonna have to go as someone else date!"

I love Kates to bits, I always have and I wouldn't have put half as much effort into my plan if I hadn't loved the kid so much, I'm closer to her than I am to my little sister, and me and Ellen are tight as. Katie had no idea though, no clue though of what I was doing for her. I had asked a friend of mine to say that he was going with her, and we explained it all to his date and she thought is was the cutest idea so she played along. Getting through Dumbledore was no problem either, he and professor McGonagall were so eager to see Oliver again that they were even ready to pay for his dress robes. George helped with effects, Oliver turned up in the common room ten minutes before the yule ball in a bunch of fireworks. Katie nearly fell down the stairs!

"Oliver!" she hadyelled and flew down the rest of the stairwell once she had recovered from the shock. Oliver welcomed her with open arms and even George had tears in his eyes as we watched on. Katie was in tears she was so happy to see him again.

I didn't see Katie again till after we got back that night. She was crying again, Oliver had told her that I had organized it all. She bear hugged me as soon as I got back to the common room.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! That was the best Christmas present I have ever, ever gotten!"

"You were the bell of the ball Kates! You didn't even need Oliver!" George said.

We all sniggered,

"No pun intended, but can I have my date back now Bellikins?"

...Ilove George Weasley.

* * *

_authors note: yes another chapter. we're almost done guys! probably about three left, the weasley twins, katie'sand oliver's. anyway. they might be a little slower in coming since katies and olivers will me sooooooo much longer, and i'm back at school tomorrow. anyway thanks to all those who have so far reviewed... and please continue doing so, every review makes me love you just that little bit more!_

_and newcomers? please review!I always reply!_

_R_

_oops almost forgot... Disclaimer: jk's world and beatrix potters name._


	7. 7 Fred & George WEASLEY

_Puddleducks_

_By: LAdy Arre

* * *

_

_Chapter 7: Fred and George Weasley_

On video  
Fred: (holding microphone) wait is this thing on yet.

(George's head appears.)

George: yup.

Fred: Well then

George: We're here in front of this muggle contraption called a camera

Fred: To tell you all,

George: how

Fred: Oliver became a man

George: it's a long story beginning with a girl.

Fred: named Katie Bell… oh alright... Oliver has always been a man.

George: one of those really blokey ones too.

Fred: like the 'who cares if I have a sword stuck trough my head… die villain die" sorta people

George: and he has always always had a soft spot for Katie Bell.

Fred: but we aren't here to talk about all the sweet and loving things that Oliver has done for his woman.

George: we are here to talk about the time when Oliver couldn't.

Fred: basically the whole thing started in Oliver's first game as Puddlemeres starting keeper.

George: he was doing fine, right up until ten minutes before the end where Oliver was hit in the head with a bludger and was knocked out cold.

Fred: as in not on the broom anymore, on the ground, swimming with kangaroo's out cold.

George: or more simply he'd fallen off his broom because he was unconscious and had broken about half the bones in his body.

Fred: there was a whole big scandal about it obviously as he shouldn't have been hit

George: but the bludger had been tampered with by Flint who used to captain the Slytherin team at Hogwarts

Fred: but anyway, Wood broke about half the bones in his body and was rendered helpless for about three weeks because they wouldn't heal.

George: now As we said Oliver Wood is a real MAN, and to be stuck having people baby him for three weeks was almost torture.

Fred: but Katie wouldn't hear a word of it.

George: so she bundled him up

Fred: and carried him home.

George: and as Katiedoes, mothered him to bits…

Fred: he was nearly ready to break up with her I think

George: or kill her

Fred: Anyway in we walk one day, olivers tucked on the couch, reading the quidditch scores.

George: and katies in the kitchen

Fred: doing whatever women do in there

George: I could never get the hang of them either. scary things those kitchens

Fred: so olivers like...

* * *

(Flash back)

"Come to gloat have you?" said the broad scotsman on the sofa. He was wrapped up in a tartan blanket and had both legs and one arm in a silvery magic cast. Apparently he had fallen from his broom in a quidditch match. His hair was messy, and he had a weeks worth of stubble on his cheeks.

"Quite the opposite actually my dear chap" said the lanky red head closest to him.

"We could smell Katie making biscuits"

"We came to eat your share"

"You don't want to get unfit after all"

"gerroff" grunted the Scotsman, "if my girlfriend wants to make me biscuits the two of you won't be gettinga crumb"

A tall, brown haired woman about the age of 18 appeared at the door between the kitchen and the livingroom

"Fred! George!" she exclaimed and bounded over to kiss each on the cheek.

Her boyfriend scowled in the background.

"Looks as if your lads getting a little jealous" Fred grinned.

"Alright out!" ordered the Scotsman take your biscuits and go! I hope they burn your hands"

Katie handed each man a small tin. "bye boys take care" she called as they trooped out the door, laughing. Both her and Oliver were unaware they were now looking in the window.

"Obbilla?" Katie asked, handing him a drink. then tucking the blanket around his legs tighter

"mmm?"

"I love you"

"What?"

"I do, so much and I know how much this is frustrating you, and I just wanted to say…"  
"shhh" Oliver wood whispered.

"But…"

"Listen to me, I love you more than words Katie bell, I always have and I always will. I've been the most irk of an old man and I know I'm driving you crazy, and i..."

"It doesn't make you any less of a man to let me baby you, obbilla" Katie chided.

"you actually enjoy this don't you? Playing little cottage mum?"

"I do actually… plus I get you all to my self." A broad grin crept across her face.

"Kates…"Oliver wood pulled a frustrated smile.

"wha…?"

"You are such a tease"

* * *

Fades out

Fred: and so we would just like to say…

George: that Katie could've done much better

Fred: and married a guy that would actually like sharing his biscuits with us

George: or at least someone a little sexier, because really wood. The whole 'what-the-hell-is-razor' look…

Fred: just scary…

* * *

_Authors note: oh my gosh we have like two chapters left and then a little surprise for you all if you all review for this chapter. so yes. there we go. chapter seven! olivers and katies to come so please review and make me happy so i can write faster..._

_Disclaimer: i do not own the world, characters or any part of the harry potter tales.i do not own the name Puddleducks. all credit to the wonderful women of script- JK Rowling and Beatrix Potter for their wonderful minds._


	8. 8 Oliver WOOD

_Puddleducks_

_By: Lady Arre_

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Oliver Wood_

This is killing me…

You know that don't you Katie? That's why you wanted to do everything properly, not letting me see you or talk to you before the ceremony. I don't think I've ever missed you this much. Thomas, your brother, my best man is standing next to me, I think in his mind he's laughing at how uncomfortable I feel. He has that grin on his face… you know the one Kates - When he's trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at you.

Its still so surreal, that tomorrow I'll be waking up with my arms wrapped around you, my head buried in your hair. You're not going to be Katie bell anymore. Mrs Wood. I love the sound of that. I don't understand though Katie. Why me? Am I that man that you can imagine waking up next to for the rest of your life? Am I with all my problems, my stubborn nature, my Scottish nature, the man you really want? What have I done to make you like me enough to marry me?

When I proposed to you a month go, I was certain you'd say no. And after all the hell I've given you over the years, because I'm a stubborn, idiotic old man;- no one would have blamed you for saying no and leaving me alone, kneeling in the park. Thinking about that now too, I think this may all just be a ploy. You said yes to get back at me, for everything stupid I've ever done or said. You said yes and you'll come and dump me at the altar. Or not come at all…

That last idea seems more and more likely to me by the minute… I can't actually remember when you are supposed to walk in but I swear you should have by now. There go Alicia and George, Fred, Angelina, Alexa, your sister-in-law and your mum.

Merlin…

Kates you look so beautiful! You're smiling at me. I think I'm going to fall over. Do you know how wonderful you are Kates? Really? Do you know that even when you're covered in sweat and mud my breath just catches and all I want to do is kiss you? You're halfway down the aisle now. I can see that you're nervous. Are you having second thoughts?

I'm so scared I'm not good enough for you Katie.

You're standing on the other side of me now. You still look nervous, but I don't think you're doubting that's its me you want anymore. In your eyes you look at me as if you're scared that I'll run.

Oh my puddleduck, don't you understand this at all, I love you more than I can say.

"I do" you whisper.

It's sealed. I'm officially yours. And I can't imagine not being with you for the rest of forever, Mrs Wood.

* * *

Authors Note: i figured oliver would be more likely to panick than katie during the ceremony, since all of you who've read 'merely the brutal truth' will know that he's really jittery when it comes to her. so there you go, pleasereview and tell me what you thought

Disclaimer: i don't own nuffin... so nerh!


	9. 9 Annabelle & Katie WOOD

_Puddleducks_

_By: Lady Arre_

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Annabelle and Katie Wood

* * *

_

_Dear Katie and Oliver, _

_If you're reading this it means that I have passed away, and that you, Katie have finally married my baby boy. I really do love being a witch; to be able to leave a letter like this for you my dears really is very special thing.. I dearly hope that my passing has not been painful for you all. _

_Katie, you really are an amazing girl. No ordinary lady could take two men such as Oliver and your brother Thomas, who are both stubborn and spirited , and make them into what she wanted them to be. You are only five now while I write this, and you already have them at your beck and call. You share the charisma of queen Boudicca who led her people in a revolt on the romans._

_My dear children, I wish you all the best in your marriage. And offer you this advice, live everyday as if it were your last, love each other as if you were watching them die, and remember what made you fall in love in the first place._

_Ollie? Treat her as if she was a queen, and she will honour you as a hero._

_All my love and best wishes_

_Annabelle Wood

* * *

_

I fold the letter up and wipe my teary eyes. You sleep so well Oliver; I don't have the heart to wake you. I never knew that your mother wrote this. I wonder if your father did. None of our family seemed surprised when you told them we were to be married. I'm under the impression that they all knew before we did that we were meant for each other. Perhaps Annabelle even knew off her own death. It would not surprise me. For her to have seer talents would have been the only way she could keep you out of trouble as a child.

I do hope though that all of our sons will grow up like you, I cannot believe there is a better bred man, a more dear man in all this world.

I move back down to the bed and curl up to you, it is cold outside of the bed and I am surprised at how wonderfully warm it feels lying next to you. In your sleep you move your arms around me and pull me closer. There is nothing I want more in the world than to be the perfect wife for you. To keep the name of Wood going for ever.

"obbilla puddleduck" I murmur, even in your sleep you grin as you hear that. But perhaps you aren't asleep… I think I see your eyelids flutter. you aren't! you trickster! You have been awake the whole time.

you grin broadly then roll on top of me. Its sounds odd, but the pressure is comfortable, falling in all the right places.

"Mrs Wood" you drawl, planting kisses on my neck.

But I am trickier than you my dear obbilla. I hold you tighter to me and run my hands over that spot on your back. You retreat in a laughing fit. You are only ticklish in that one spot and I know exactly where it is.

"I love you too puddleduck" we both say, as a retorting jest. You laugh at me and come back again to my side.

Oh I do love you Oliver Hamish Wood…

* * *

_Authors note: that technically is the end of the story, but you will notice that it does not say 'complete' - i did promise you all their will be a surprise. its on its way._

_please review and tell me if you liked it or it needs something. i intend to go and fix up things after the surprise chapter is up, so if their is a scene you'd like put in, tell me and i may write it! _

_in the meantime, you are invited to go and read 'merely the brutal truth' which is a companion piece to this story all in sixteen year old oliver's point of view._

_thankyou to all those who reviewed! i love you all!_

_Disclaimer: see all previous chapters._


	10. 10 meant to be

_**Puddleducks**_

_By: Lady Arre_

_Chapter the last

* * *

_

_Authors note: here we are my dear friends, your surprise and the last ever chapter! This is the first chapter fic I've finished so please review and be nice to me! I'M PROUD!_

_Dear Kates, _

_I told you so. _

_That's really all I wanted to say but I was forced to write this by my wife so I had better give you some advice or something. _

_So here goes:_

_Don't nag him that's the worst thing a wife can do. Bribe him instead, that chocolate cake recipe of yours works well._

_Don't have kids._

_They're messy, they scream and any of yours will be Oliver's too and that will be dangerous can you imagin elittle Oliver wood's running around?_

_Its scary, it's bad enough that they haven't kept the original under lock and key in the mental ward of St Mungo's_

_. But seriously Kates, all the best in your marriage, Oliver really isn't that bad a bloke._

_Always_

_Your brother_

_Thomas Bell.

* * *

_

_Dear Katie and Oliver,_

_Married at last, I'm so happy for you! We all organised to give you advice, so here is mine._

_Do not under any circumstances listen to what my husband says. He has no idea what he's talking about. But then you grew up with him so you know what he's like._

_Always remember that you're there for each other and don't be afraid to ask for help. Enjoy the best years of your life together!_

_Your sister-in-law_

_Alexa Bell_

_PS: Kyle says Kay! Obbila! And claps. I think he has some idea of what's going on. thats really quite cute if you think about it.

* * *

_

_Oliver, _

_All the best, shes a wonderful woman. Take care of her._

_Dad_

_(A/N Hamish Wood)

* * *

_

_Kates and Oliver,_

_About time kids, we've been waiting for this one for years. Good luck. _

_And don't lose that chocolate cake recipe Kates. Trust me it's a tradition in your mothers family to put it to good bribing use._

_Oliver: you take care of my girl all right?_

_Dad_

_(A/N: trystan Bell)

* * *

_

_My dear Katie, _

_What can I say, I'm at a loss for words. Both my beautiful children grown up and married, young Oliver wood now officially one of the family, I've had everything I wanted for you my darling. My advice for your marriage is to remember to laugh. See the humour in everything life throws at you. And stay true to each other._

_Best wishes in life and in love_

_Your mother.

* * *

_

_Eh Katie!_

_How are you kiddo, finally tied him down I see. Well done. _

_Glad it was you not someone else. We can still pick on him now you see and not get our faces ironed flat_

_Nice cake by the way? Feel like cooking me another?_

_Fred the wonderful.

* * *

_

_Oliver!_

_Oi, how is it mate? I got no idea what little Bellikins was thinking marrying you, you have the worst morning breath ever._

_But I suppose you make up for it somehow._

_You know I don't think I even want to think about that._

_Anyway good luck,_

_George the marvellous._

_Ps: any chance you could get that chocolate cake recipe to Alicia?

* * *

_

_Dear Katie,_

_We told you he was mad for you. still is, did you see him shaking in the ceremony? Like a blender. I think he was scared you were gonna run on him,._

_Anyway, at least olivers not the kind to put explosives in your cereal box. (cough Fred cough) I got that on my honeymoon. Took weeks for my eyebrow to grow back._

_Good luck darl,_

_Angelina Weasley

* * *

_

_Dear mr and Mrs wood._

_I was so happy to hear that you were getting married, wishing you many long happy years together._

_Prof. M. McGonnagal

* * *

_

_Hey you two,_

_We've been watching from the start. You really are meant to be together. I hope you enjoy married life._

_I don't have any advice except that you might want to be careful opening Georges present, I heard he and Fred discussing it and it doesn't quite sound safe._

_All the best! Enjoy Italy!_

_Alicia_

_PS: bring me back a gondolier! They are so cute!

* * *

Authors note: we did it, we finished a story!whoa, thankyou to every single one of you who reviewed! and now for the credits_

thankyou to: JK Rowling; Beatrix Potter; giddyupgal; ash; toosweet4words; fizzingwizzbees; lilangelxox; lady Aphradriel-order of the kai; soccachicka19; black flaming heart; Shadowkid1313; Taylor; a fan (who was that? i'm curious); seritha; bunnyprincess; funstuff05; abercrombie18; dotty-dot-dot-dot.

thankyou all! you're great.

and now i invite you all to go and read

"merely the brutal truth" the companion piece! (after you review ofcourse)


End file.
